1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to C-arm assemblies in X-ray imaging systems, and more particularly to a miniaturized mobile C-arm assembly which is coupled to an articulating arm assembly and mass balanced about two axes of rotation.
2. The Background Art
It is often desirable to take X-rays of a patient from a number of different positions, preferably without the need for frequent repositioning of the patient. In the particular area of extremities imaging, it is desirable to economize the X-ray system in terms of size and cost without sacrificing the capacity for movability of the X-ray imaging parts to obtain multiple views while the extremity being viewed remains stationary.
Miniaturized X-ray diagnostic equipment has been developed in attempts to meet these needs. However, such prior art equipment, while somewhat useful, is characterized by a number of disadvantages. Multiple portions of the equipment must be adjusted one at a time in order to rotate the imaging X-ray beams without moving the patient. The geometric configuration of the miniature X-ray source holders requires multiple mechanical joints to be locked and unlocked with scrupulous care and attention to sequence in order to reposition the imaging view without causing inadvertent and potentially damaging contact to the extremity being viewed. Further, such prior art equipment is difficult to maneuver in a manner sufficient to achieve an imaging isocenter.